God Complex
by CCgirlie
Summary: Eva is engaged, but she isn't happy. Secretly she pines for her lost gunner boy. Eva/Jordan, PG-13 just to be safe.


Ten years had passed since the Great Race of Oban. In that time, the one who had won the race under the alias Molly had taken up her life again as Eva. For the last three years though, it seemed that that life had been once again replaced by a lie. Aikka had proposed to her, and of course, she had accepted. She loved him, maybe not as much as she should, but she couldn't keep living on dead dreams.

Eva lay on her bed looking down at the black stone on her betrothal bracelet. At first it looked dark and bleak, but when the light hit its surface it's depths sparked with a golden glow. Aikka had called the stone "saburm," she recalled, and had told her that they were only worn by members of the royal family on his home world. As one promised to the prince, she, too, had the right to wear this beautiful gem. The bracelet that he had chosen for her was of a silver metal, sculpted and carved with delicate flowers, leaves, and vines; it had been made by Nurasia's best artesian. A piece truly fit for a princess. The problem, though, was that Eva was beginning to realize exactly what being a princess entailed. Of course it had the balls and the glitz of the fairy tales. But it also meant that to the man who was supposed to love her more than anything in existence, she would always come a distant second to his responsibilities. It meant that she had to be proper and couth, giving up racing and many of the character traits that had made Aikka fall in love with her in the first place.

Her engagement bracelet was a beautiful piece of jewelry, but if she had to be honest with herself, it had become just that, a piece of jewelry, with little more sentimental meaning to her than her earrings. If it reminded her of anything it was that she was trapped. In three months she could be married, off to live on an alien world with a man she had long since lost romantic feelings for. Nothing in the universe could change her fate now, not even her.

She sighed, her fingers nimbly unhooking the latch to the bracelet and slid it over her hand. It seemed strange to see her wrist bare. She traced her fingertips over the pale skin, wishing. Her eyes grew heavy as she laid the bracelet on her nightstand. It was as though every cell in her body were pleading for rest, and although the wave of exhaustion had caught her off guard, she was only too glad to oblige it.

At first her sleep was deep and blessedly void of dreams. An hour passed that way, her body surrounded in a lovely feeling of weightlessness. Slowly, slowly gravity began to surround her, pulling her down, into golden warmth. Her feet gently landed on something solid, and she looked around. Through the golden haze she saw trees in the distance, and beyond them, mountains. She didn't know where she was, but it was beautiful.

Hesitating a little, she started walking to the tree line when a voice stopped her. "Hey there, Eva," the voice was friendly and familiar; although there was tone in it she couldn't quite place.

She turned around quickly, and her eyes widened with shock. There, standing right in front of her was a man she thought she'd never see again. Jordan Wilde stood with his head cocked a little to one side, a lopsided grin playing at the corners of his lips. It was the look he used to give her when he thought she didn't see him watching her. It seemed so long ago, back when he'd been her gunner; before he sacrificed himself so that she could have a chance at a normal life. The golden glow of the avatar had left him, and he looked almost exactly the same as he had the last time she'd seen him as a mortal, even down to the straggly mustache. She smiled, even as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "Jordan?" she whispered softly.

His hand went up to cradle her cheek, his thumb gently sweeping a tear just as it fell. "Don't cry," he said softly.

"I'm dreaming," she said, her voice cracking a little. It was only a dream and she would wake from it; her heart broke at the thought. Ten years ago Jordan's affections had meant nothing to her. He was so common, so awkward, and so very open with his desire for her. To her overly romantic young heart Jordan hadn't been nearly as appealing as the debonair Prince Aikka. Yet here she was, a decade wiser, her heart tearing at its roots for the love of this man.

"You're not dreaming," he said, pulling her into a tight embrace. He took a deep breath; in all the galaxy there was no smell so good as that of Eva's hair. He rested his chin on top her head, for the moment glad to just be able to hold her again.

"I missed you, Jordan," she said as warm tears dropped onto his chest. "I missed you so much."

Jordan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd waited so long to hear those words. Even through his training as the Avatar, he'd checked in on her from time to time, and in honesty, when he saw she was engaged to Aikka he'd feared he'd lost her forever. Even being the most powerful being in the universe, he feared she would reject him, but now, with her declaration he let himself hope. "Eva," he whispered into her hair. "I missed you, too. I… I have to know something."

She looked up at him, her eyes still wet with tears. "Anything," she said with a trembling smile.

"Do you really love Aikka?" he asked, his voice practically begging her to deny it.

She hesitated for a moment, her heart torn between love and duty. "I… I thought I loved him," she said softly. "For years I thought I loved him."

"And now?" he asked, needing to hear it from her.

Eva drew a ragged breath, fresh tears dropping from her eyes. "And now, I'd give anything just to be able to stay here with you," she said, smiling up at him.

Jordan gave a sigh of relief and pleasure, picked her up off the ground and spun her around. "Eva," he said, putting her back down and looking deep into her eyes. He leaned in, his lips gentle but firm against hers. Eva felt a wave of joy and pleasure surge through her body as their kiss deepened. Jordan growled into the kiss. He had wanted to do this for so long, and had for almost as long felt this moment would never come.

Eva pulled away from the kiss only slightly, her lips still brushing against his as she whispered, "I love you, Jordan."

"I love you, too," he whispered, and reclaimed her mouth. He trailed kisses across her jaw, nibbling her ear then trailing kisses over her neck.

Suddenly a horrible realization crossed Eva's mind. "Jordan," she whispered, her fingers still running through his short hair.

"Mmm?" he moaned questioningly, as he continued to kiss the soft skin of her neck. His right hand ran up and down her side slowly, his thumb drifting sensually over the side of her breast.

"This is wrong, I'm engaged to Aikka," she almost moaned, hoping that he would ignore her argument.

He looked at her with a sly smile. "You are aware I control the universe, right?" he said, his eyes flashing with a confidence that the Jordan Wilde who'd been a gunner for Molly Wei had never exhibited. Eva noticed it, and she adored it. In that moment, with that one look, she knew that she would never have to go back to a life of mediocrity and false affections. She would give herself to him completely and be the consort of a god.


End file.
